Por algo pasan las cosas
by sakuratrc
Summary: Un día terrible para ella, un día fabuloso para él y un día inolvidable para ambos. Dicen que por algo pasan las cosas, a veces cuando una situación parece terrible, puede traer algo bueno a tu vida, puede mejorarla o simplemente hacerla maravillosa. OS


NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA © SAKURATRC

**POR ALGO PASAN LAS COSAS**

**= DÍAS MALOS =**

Haruno Sakura, una chica de linda cabellera rosa, brillantes ojos color jade, sonrisa deslumbrante, como su cuerpo. Era una chica de 23 años, que se esforzaba por lo que quería, consiguió un trabajo en una prestigiada empresa de Marketing, tenía un lindo chico, muy guapo, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, por novio; y una compañera de apartamento muy comprensiva y buena amiga. Pero no sabía el giro que su vida daría, tendría un mal día, bueno, malo, era poco para describirlo.

Primero, su despertador no había sonado, justo el día de una junta muy importante; pero eso no fue todo, en su "agradable" mañana.

Entro a la regadera para darse un baño de menos de cinco minutos, lamentablemente no había agua– ¿Qué demonios? –oh, sí claro, había una fuga en la red principal de abasto en la calle y le avisaron, con anticipación, que cortarían el suministro a las siete de la mañana. Asomo la cabeza a su reloj, ya eran 7:15 am y ella entraba a las 8:00 am– Maldita sea –se quejo saliendo envuelta en una toalla, para calentar un poco de agua y poder darse el baño.

Bien, un día tan malo no podía empeorar ¿o sí? Claro que podía, llego a la oficina justo cuando el reloj marcaba 8:30; y llego tan apresuradamente, que no se dio cuenta que la secretaria, de su jefe, caminaba torpemente con una charola llena de tazas de café; las cuales vertió encima de la pelirrosa.

- Sakura-san, cuanto lo lamento –dijo la joven mujer.

- Yo también, no sabes cuánto –gruño molesta, aguantándose las ganas de ahorcarla; afortunadamente, siempre tenía un cambio de ropa en su pequeña oficina.

Corrió inmediatamente al baño a cambiarse, lamentablemente, no era algo muy idóneo para la junta que tendría después de la comida, no algo que le gustaría vestir. Falda sastre unos dedos debajo de la mitad del muslo, una blusa blanca de tirantes y un saco corto; estaba viéndose en el espejo del baño cuando su asistente entro– Sakura-san, el jefe de mercadotecnia pregunta por usted.

- Ya voy, ya voy –dijo tomando la ropa sucia y metiéndola rápidamente en la maletita de donde saco su atuendo limpio– Toma lleva esto a mi oficina, por favor.

Camino por los pasillos ajustando su ropa, bajo las miradas indiscretas de sus compañeros de trabajo, tuvo la última junta previa a mostrar la nueva campaña para una gran compañía de cosméticos; su jefe le hizo unos cuantos comentarios y le pidió que cambiara algunas cosas. Sakura no estaba muy contenta con los cambios sugeridos, pero accedió por respeto al hombre que tantos años llevaba en el negocio; y también para salir cuanto antes de la oficina, sentía que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría encima para violarla, cosa que le provoco escalofríos.

Por lo menos tendría una comida relajante con su novio, o eso era lo que creía, hasta que vio llegar al susodicho acompañado de su amiga, con la que compartía apartamento. Ambos le dieron la noticia, estaban enamorados y no podían ocultarlo más, no había sido su intención y que lo lamentaban. La pelirrosa sintió como si le partieran el corazón en dos, era peor que solo una traición, era una traición doble.

El tiempo se le había pasado volando tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido, no solo dos de las personas en quienes más confiaban la había engañado en el aspecto sentimental; sino que la habían, prácticamente, corrido del apartamento, que a ella, tanto trabajo le costó encontrar. De nuevo se le había hecho tarde, su asistente le indico que los clientes ya estaban en la sala de juntas.

Entro a la pequeña habitación, donde varios hombres y mujeres le esperaban, las miradas masculinas se fijaron inmediatamente en ella, en una forma que no era muy profesional; las miradas femeninas parecían reprocharle su vestimenta, envidia pura.

- Haruno-san, la esperábamos, que gusto contar con su presencia –dijo irónico el jefe de jefes de su trabajo, que para ser más precisos, era jefa.

- Si, lo siento es que hoy no ha sido mi mejor día, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí, sino de la campaña publicitaria del producto –y así fue como empezó su presentación, la cual no era la que ella había preparado, sino una versión no terminada y muy mal estructurada. La confundió al regresar de comer, la noticia de su, ahora, ex novio y su, ahora, ex amiga, la habían hecho perder la cabeza.

Trato de salvar la situación, pero los clientes perdieron el interés y se retiraron. La jefa de Sakura la reprendió severamente, y termino prescindiendo de sus servicios, es decir, la había despedido y hecho sacar de la empresa en el acto.

La ojijade caminaba sin rumbo fijo, no quería regresar a casa y enfrentar la triste realidad, que ya no era bienvenida en su propio hogar; para empeorar la situación, una tormenta se desato, inundando calles y desatando un frío endemoniado. La gente corría para escapar de la lluvia, y ella ni sombrilla traía, era una sopa andante. Nadie tomaba en cuenta al pequeño ser roto y desvalido, en que se había convertido Sakura. Siguió caminando sin prestar atención a su alrededor, solo escucho la bocina de un automóvil y todo se volvió oscuro.

**= DÍAS BUENOS =**

Era el mejor día para él, había convencido a su estúpido (mejor) amigo de mudarse a otro apartamento con su novia; se había deshecho del "dobe", ese día iba la mudanza a recogerlo todo.

- Teme, me divertí mucho mientras duro –le sonrió un rubio.

- Yo diría que duro más de lo que hubiera deseado, dobe –contesto el otro chico recargado en la puerta.

- Si claro, sé que me extrañaras –dijo el chico cargando la última caja con sus pertenencias.

- Hinata, por favor, no le sueltes la correa, no quiero que regrese.

Una joven pelinegra rio bajito– Lo intentare Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, joven de 25 años, alto, pelo negro, ojos del mismo color y tan enigmáticos, piel ligeramente morena, hijo de un famoso comerciante; aunque la vida no le sonrió, nunca se dio por vencido. Su padre no lo considero digno heredero de su empresa, por lo que abandono a su familia, para probar suerte. Estudio comercio internacional, bajo la protección de su maestro, entro a trabajar en una empresa dedicada a la importación y exportación de todo tipo de mercancía. Era un joven inteligente, prometedor, trabajador y de duro carácter; lo que le ayudo a escalar rápidamente y colocarse dentro de los mejores negociantes.

Esa mañana pintaba maravillosa para él, el sol se escondía entre las nubes y eso le encantaba, le gustaban los días fríos y lluviosos. Las cosas iban de bien en mejor, condujo su auto deportivo por las calles, extrañamente, desoladas de la ciudad. Tenía un almuerzo de negocios muy importante, cerraría el primer negocio multimillonario de su carrera.

La reunión se realizo en un lujoso restaurante, con platillos sumamente exóticos, que deleitaron el paladar de los comensales. Y no solo el paladar se vio embelesado, sino también la vista de la encargada de negociar el trato; el cual fue exitosamente cerrado durante la sobremesa.

- Sasuke-san, ¿permanecerá al pendiente de nuestro negocio no es cierto?

- Tanto como usted me lo requiera –contesto en un tono coqueto y con una sonrisa de lado.

Las cosas estaban mejorando, en cuanto regreso a su oficina, su secretaria le pasó los recados acumulados durante su ausencia; uno pertenecía a su "acosadora personal", como él la había nombrado, le pedía que se comunicara con ella en cuanto pudiera– Kami, ¿y ahora qué querrá? –marco el número escrito en el pequeño papel y espero– Karin, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto hastiado en cuanto contesto la chillona voz al otro lado de la línea.

- Sasuke-kun, es que me voy a ir de viaje y quería saber si podrías llevarme al aeropuerto.

- Lo siento tengo mucho trabajo.

- Pero si todavía no te digo cuando me voy.

- Mira acabo de cerrar un negocio muy importante y no puedo perder el tiempo contigo, así que, que te vaya bien, diviértete –dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Por fin, vacaciones de la cacatúa esa, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió salir con ella? No era nada formal, solo encuentros ocasionales y nada más; pero ella ya se sentía la novia formal del moreno.

Estaba dándose un merecido respiro, cuando su secretaria le aviso que su jefe quería verlo, gustoso se levanto y se dirigió a la oficina de quien lo solicitaba. Entro y cuál fue su sorpresa, una muy desconcertante, que se encontró con el dueño de la empresa, a su jefe y al resto de los gerentes.

- Sasuke-san, toma asiento por favor –invito el hombre mayor, dueño de la empresa.

- Sí, señor, gracias –el ojinegro tomo asiento y miro a su alrededor.

- Nos reunimos todos, porque queremos darte una noticia –hizo una pausa que aumento el nerviosismo del joven, pero supo esconderlo muy bien– Hemos decidido nombrarte gerente regional.

La noticia dejo al Uchiha con la boca abierta– No sé cómo agradecérselo.

- Ya lo hiciste, al cerrar esta mañana el negocio con la empresa de productos farmacéuticos.

El festejo no duro mucho, el nombramiento sería oficial en un par de días; por lo que le dieron el resto de la tarde libre al joven.

Sasuke estaba tan deslumbrado con su nuevo nombramiento que decidió ir a celebrar a un bar que estaba cerca de su casa. Llego a su apartamento, que ahora era solo para él, se cambio y salió a buscar una nueva aventura, con quien festejar su ascenso.

Como quedaba a unas cuadras decidió ir caminando, mala elección, no había terminado de recorrer dos cuadras cuando la lluvia lo había empapado. Pero nada podía arruinar su día, era perfecto. Se detuvo en la esquina a esperar que el semáforo peatonal cambiara y pudiera continuar su andar, cuando algo llamo su atención; al principio pensó que sería una gorra o cualquier otra cosa, menos una cabellera ¿rosa? Qué color tan extraño. Aunque más extraño se le hizo ver que la dueña de esa cabellera no detuvo su andar e intento cruzar la calle, cuando un enorme camión se acercaba en su dirección tocando la bocina. En un rápido movimiento, abrazo la pequeña cintura de la chica y se tiro con ella de espaldas para evitar ser atropellados.

**= DIAS INOLVIDABLES =**

Dicen que por algo pasan las cosas, a veces cuando una situación parece la más terrible de todas, puede traer algo bueno a tu vida, puede mejorarla o simplemente hacerla maravillosa.

Y eso fue lo que les paso a Sasuke y Sakura, después de que el moreno evitara que la chica tuviera un terrible accidente, la llevo al hospital. Tuvo una fiebre horrible por un par de días, y aunque el Uchiha no tenía nada que ver con ella, se mantuvo al pendiente de su condición; visitándola antes de ir al trabajo y al salir.

- Haruno-san, tiene visita –anuncio la joven enfermera– Es su salvador –le susurro bajito.

- Gracias –la pelirrosa se "arreglo" lo más que pudo– Por favor, dile que pase.

Un apuesto hombre de traje entro a su habitación– Buenas tardes, espero que no le moleste que el doctor me haya avisado de su despertar.

- Oh, no por favor, soy yo la que deseaba verlo para agradecerle… por salvar mi vida –dijo bajito sonrojándose.

Una sonrisa arrogante adorno el varonil rostro– Dígame Haruno…

- Sakura –interrumpió la ojijade– solo Sakura está bien.

- Entonces llámame Sasuke –ordeno en un tono muy coqueto.

Así comenzó la amistad entre ellos, Sakura le conto lo que había sucedido durante su día, uno lleno de calamidades e infortunio; su trabajo, su novio y su apartamento, todo lo perdió en menos de doce horas. Sasuke, no sabía porque, pero se sintió mal por la chica, así que le ofreció alojamiento en lo que encontraba un trabajo y lugar donde vivir. La pelirrosa trato de rechazarlo, argumentando que hablaría con algunos amigos y les pediría ayuda; pero el ojinegro insistió tanto que no pudo negarse.

En cuanto salió del hospital, Sasuke, la acompaño por sus cosas a su viejo apartamento, dejando boquiabiertos a su ex novio y ex amiga, al ver a semejante hombre a su lado. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta arrogancia; el moreno, no solo la ayudo a mudarse, sino que había hecho sentir como escoria a los que la traicionaron.

A la pelirrosa no le gustaba vivir a costa de su benefactor, así que le propuso un trato; en lo que encontraba trabajo, ella se encargaría del aseo de su hogar temporal, y de prepararle el desayuno y la cena; cosa que no le pareció mala idea.

Aunque al principio fue difícil acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro, no les tomo mucho tiempo para acoplarse y llevar una sana convivencia. Al pelinegro le agradaba salir del baño y que el aroma a café recién hecho inundara el lugar, aspiraba tan hondo como podía. En cuanto estaba vestido, salía rápidamente a ver lo que la ojijade había preparado para desayunar, casi siempre era pan tostado, fruta y café negro.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun –la confianza entre ambos había crecido bastante– ¿Hoy si vas a venir a cenar?

- Espero que sí –dijo dándole un mordisco al pan.

Había ocasiones en las que el trabajo de Sasuke le dificultaba el regresar temprano a casa; o incluso debía salir en viajes de emergencia. Situación que no le agradaba mucho, se había acostumbrado a que la vocecilla de Sakura se asegurara que se había levantado y le avisara que el desayuno estaría listo en cuanto saliera de ducharse. Los viajes de negocios, habían pasado de ser divertidos y placenteros, a ser meramente negocios. Y no era que no confiara en la pelirrosa, solo era que no le gustaba dejarla tanto tiempo sola.

Solo que el tiempo que Sakura había previsto de abusar de la confianza de Sasuke, comenzaba a volverse un tanto incomodo, para ella. Llevaba tres meses tratando de conseguir trabajo, pero debido a que era fin de año, resultaba triplemente difícil encontrar vacantes. Comenzaba a desesperarse, pero el joven amablemente le había dicho que no se preocupara, que con sus habilidades y carisma, pronto encontraría trabajo.

Como cada año, desde que se separo de su familia, Sasuke festejaba el año nuevo en compañía del dobe y sus amigos; aunque él no tenía un espíritu festivo muy desarrollado.

- Buenas noches –saludo Sakura entrando a la casa.

- Hola Sakura-chan, ¿no te costo trabajo sacar al ogro de la casa?

La pelirrosa rió– No Naruto, créeme, fue más sencillo de lo que creí.

- Hmp –gruño-sonrió Sasuke cerrando la puerta tras de él.

- Que bueno que vinieron, bienvenidos –Hinata los recibió con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por invitarnos –agradeció la ojijade entregando un pastel.

- Que rico se ve –se saboreo la pelinegra.

- Espero que sepa rico –deseo el moreno viendo el alimento por encima del hombro de Sakura– Le tomo todo el día hacerlo –termino de decir recibiendo un codazo en el estomago.

- Por supuesto que esta rico –regaño la chica al pelinegro.

Hinata y Naruto intercambiaron miradas cómplices, al ver la "discusión" de sus amigos, que solo eran amigos, pero que parecían recién casados.

- Pasen, pasen –invito el rubio tomando sus abrigos– Sakura-chan, ven te voy a presentar.

Esa noche fue maravillosa, Sakura no había podido conocer a los amigos de Sasuke por falta de tiempo, pero podía ver que todos eran tan diferentes. Y para su fortuna, no solo hizo amigos nuevos, sino que consiguió trabajo; la empresa de una imponente rubia de coletas, necesitaba alguien que les ayudara a manejar la publicidad de un nuevo producto que lanzarían al mercado. La pelirrosa gustosamente acepto, después de encontrar trabajo, solo le faltaba, encontrar donde vivir y dejar de ser una molestia en la vida de Sasuke, a quien le agradecía de corazón todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Aunque al ojinegro, parecía tener sentimientos encontrados, por un lado era maravilloso el hecho de que la chica encontrara trabajo; pero por el otro lado, sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, ella buscaría un lugar donde vivir.

Las fiestas terminaron, y Sakura se incorporo a su nuevo trabajo, solo que para mala suerte de ella, no podía encontrar un apartamento pequeño de acuerdo a su salario; y buena suerte de Sasuke, ella estaría un poco más de tiempo con él.

Una noche después de mucho trabajo Sasuke regreso cansado a casa– Hola –fue lo único que dijo.

- ¿Qué crees Sasuke-kun? –canturreo la pelirrosa saliendo de la cocina con un delantal.

- ¿Hm? –pregunto tirándose en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.

- Ya encontré un apartamento –Sakura se veía tan feliz, pero para Sasuke era todo lo contrario.

- Que bueno –sus respuestas eran tan cortantes, que el medidor de alegría de la pelirrosa, bajo una rayita.

- Está un poco lejos de aquí, pero podrías visitarme.

- Gracias –otra rayita menos al nivel de alegría.

- El casero dijo que podría mostrármelo el sábado –trato de contagiarlo de emoción, siendo caso perdido.

- ¿Y? –menos una rayita.

Sakura agacho la cabeza triste– Esperaba que pudieras acompañarme a verlo.

- ¿A qué hora? –una luz de esperanza se encendió en los jades.

- A las diez de la mañana.

- Es muy temprano –luz que se extinguió rápidamente– porque no le pides a alguien más que te acompañe –comento-ordeno retirándose a su cuarto con la excusa que estaba cansado y que no tenía hambre.

Llego el sábado, y Sakura salió silenciosamente del apartamento de Sasuke; la noche anterior había tenido una cena de negocios y regreso hasta entrada la madrugada, así que no quería molestarlo. El comportamiento del moreno no había sido del todo agradable, si llegaban a verse él le contestaba con monosílabos; la situación le dolía mucho a la pelirrosa, provocándole el llanto al recordarlo. Pero rápido recobro el ánimo, se recordaba que pronto ese capítulo de su vida quedaría atrás, volvería a ser libre e independiente y no sería más un estorbo.

En cuanto llego al pequeño edificio, quedo fascinada, el lugar era muy bonito, con rasgos ligeramente viejos, pero muy bien conservado. Un hombre, con la descripción que le había dado por teléfono se acerco a ella.

- Usted debe ser Haruno Sakura, ¿no es cierto? –saludo cortésmente haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Si, mucho gusto.

- Venga pase por aquí, le mostrare el apartamento –dijo cediéndole el paso al interior del edificio.

- Muchas gracias.

Subieron por un pequeño ascensor, del tipo que uno tiene que cerrar la puerta, esos detalles le encantaban a la pelirrosa. Se detuvieron en el quinto piso, el hombre saco una llave y le abrió la puerta para que pasara. El lugar era más que grandioso, tenía excelente iluminación natural, grandes ventanales, aunque solo eran dos habitaciones, una abarcaba la cocina, la sala y el comedor; y una planta alta que hacía el papel de cuarto y baño.

- Es lindísimo.

- ¿Entonces firmamos el contrato?

- Ella ya tiene en donde vivir –una voz varonil resonó en el lugar.

- Sasuke-kun –balbuceo la pelirrosa.

- ¿Disculpe? –pregunto el hombre.

- No hay razón para que ella busque apartamento, porque vive conmigo –declaro seguro.

- Pero… pensé que ya no querías que viviera contigo.

- Tsk, no era eso –contesto rodando los ojos.

- Haruno-san, lamento decir esto, pero tengo tres clientes más interesados en este lugar.

- Espere un momento, ¿sí? –ordeno confundida– Explícate.

Sasuke la jalo del brazo alejándose del espectador– Quiero que vivas conmigo.

- ¿Por qué? si ya no me soportas –su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, no entendía al pelinegro.

- No entiendes –le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos– No quiero vivir sin ti.

- Sasuke-kun… yo… –pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Sasuke le estampo tremendo beso, lleno de amor, necesidad y deseo.

- Haruno Sakura ¿quieres pasar el resto de tus días viviendo bajo el mismo techo conmigo?

- Claro –aunque no era propuesta normal, Sakura supo interpretarla– Uchiha Sasuke.

La noticia corrió como pólvora, la boda fue organizada con ayuda de todos los amigos de Sasuke, con quienes Sakura había formado una gran amistad, obvio que también con ayuda de sus amistades. Su mejor amiga sería la madrina, Ino, estaba más que encantada, parecía que era ella la que se casaría. Y a pesar de decir, que no era su mejor amigo, Sasuke, le pidió a Naruto que fuera su padrino; el rubio no cabía en sí mismo, de la felicidad. La ceremonia se fijo para seis meses después, es decir, el día en que Sasuke rescato a Sakura de ser atropellada. El peor día para ella y el mejor para él, un año después, se volvió el día más inolvidable de sus vidas.

La gente siempre dice… Por algo pasan las cosas, ¿no?

**= FIN =**

_Bien, esto es un debraye producto de muchas cosas, una idea al despertar, una noche sin dormir, y la última, la mala suerte que me sigue aquejando, el día de ayer, rompí un florero y fundí la televisión de la sala. Espero que la mala suerte se vaya de mi lado, sino, no quiero salir de cama, nunca más._

_Sin más que decir, les mando __**besos y abrazos**__, al ratín subo el siguiente capítulo de Sálvame._


End file.
